Orcus' Disciples
Odo has a contract to investigate what happened out at the Sombredder Farm. The Sombredder's haven't come into town in awhile, and when someone was sent to check in on them, they spotted a skeletal bird at the farm and fled. In reality the Sombredder's youngest, their son Argus, found a Demilich skull while playing in some ruins in the woods, and brought it back to the Farm. The curse of the skull took hold, and killed him that night when the moon was at its zenith. The family wrapped his body and locked it in the barn just in case. Part 1 - The Sombredder Farm * Husband: Grigoff Sombredder * Wife: Helen Sombredder * Daughter: Nossia Sombredder * Son (Deceased): Argus Sombredder Arriving at the farm, it's immediately noticeable that the land around it is ashen and grey, with only spots of brown and green interspersed throughout. The trees are gnarly and dying, the air cool and eerily calm. Each footfall on the dirt is quiet, a bit too much so. Looking about, the place seems to be deserted. The barn is chained up, with a thick pad-lock holding the chains in place through the door handles, and the stable is empty. The main house's windows are all shuttered up, and the front door is locked. There is also a cellar door, similarly chained up. Knocking on the door will yield Grigoff Sombredder opening it, staying well back in order to not be touched by sunlight. He is quiet and reserved, desperate to get the party to leave. If pressed, he mentions the land turning on them, their crops wilting and a sense of dread filling the air. Beyond that nothing odd has been happening, and they've been trying their best to make due in spite of the conditions. A little girl and a woman (Nossia and Helen respectively) are watching from around a doorway at the end of the hall, trying to not be noticed. Part 2 - The Remains in the Barn Inside the barn there is very little, some small piles of hay, simple tools hanging from pegs in one corner, and empty paddocks where animals are meant to be housed (6 of them). In the last one on the left from the door, laid out in the middle on a pile of hay, lays a wrapped small body (Argus), which when examined show signs of Necrotic damage such as thick black veins going up the side of his face and blackened burns on his left hand. This inspection will awaken the boy's undead nature, and he will attack. (Deathlock Wight) Part 3 - Underneath the House In the cellar lays a crude ritual circle made of small animal bones, with 7 red candles made of blood burning softly at its edges. There are a couple piles of small birds, squirrels, and other forest animals at the edges of the cellar, outside the candle light. In the center of the circle sits a human skull, inlaid with gold etchings and a single ruby eye. On the ground next to it sits a duplicate ruby to that in the eye socket. Touching the skull will awake the Wraith contained within, the shade of the lich "Kembrax". Part 4 - Night Haunts If the party waits until night, the Sombredders will do their best to sneak down to the cellar, and continue their work returning Kembrax to his former glory such that he may return Argus to life.